


Werewolf Pokemaster

by ServantIndo



Series: Pack Pokemon Adventure [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantIndo/pseuds/ServantIndo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a guilty pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Pokemaster

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, first time posting on here.

Derek listened carefully, standing by the front door of the newly rebuilt Hale house. Hearing nothing but the standard sounds, he sighed with a smile. He constantly had the pack over, gathering information to task he care if the group of pixies that had shown up a few weeks ago. A couple of hours ago, they finally left Beacon Hills. 

Locking the door, he ran up to his room, opening the bottom drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a shiny black 3DS. Taking it down to the den, he curled up in a corner of the soft dark brown leather couch that Stiles managed to get him to buy.

He turned on the 3DS, softly humming the theme for Pokemon X and Y. He loads his game up and immediately accesses his Internet on it. Watching the people move past on the bottom of the screen, he picks a person at random. He asks them to trade, getting an yes, he sets out a Pokemon to trade. After a couple trades, he sets out his level 100 shiny Wailord. They set out a level 42, normal Wailord. He shakes his head, deciding against it. After exiting out of the trade, he pulls up his shiny Ho-oh, having the pokemon fly him to the Pokemon League, humming the theme under his breath.

Derek was so caught up in his game, he didn't hear the sound of the Jeep coming up the drive, the door to it opening and closing, nor the sound of the front door being unlocked, opened, closed, and relocked. He didn't hear the foot steps, not the erratic beat of the emissary in training. 

Stiles walls into the den looking up from the book in his hands to see Derek curled up on the corner of the couch, playing a video game. Hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder, he incredulously asks, "Derek, what are you doing?"

Derek jumps, closing and hiding his game behind his back. "N-nothing!"

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh, Yea sure. Show me!" He demands with a huge grin. 

Slowly, Derek pulls is Gameboy from behind is back, keeping silent and looking at it. 

Stiles softly squeals, mindful of werewolf ears. Oh my god, dude! What are you playing?" He asks excitedly. 

Blushing, Derek mumbles out a "n-nothing!"

Stiles grins harder, walling up and carefully sets his bag and book next to the couch. He leans down, bracketing Derek on the couch with his arms. "What are you playing, Sourwolf?"

Derek blushes harder, slightly withdrawing into himself. He whispers a soft "P-pokemon," hoping stylus doesn't hear. 

"Oh my god! Dude!" Stiles exclaims excitedly. 

Derek grumbled, "Stop calling me dude!"

Stiles leans forward, grinning as he places a chaste kiss on Derek's lips. "You, my Sourwolf, are full of surprises." Grabbing his bag from the floor, Stiles curls up next to Derek, pulling his own red 3DS from a side pocket, opening it to reveal his pokemon character on a bike in front of the daycare.

Smiling softly, Derek relaxes back into the corner, wrapping his arms around Stiles and opening hours Gameboy back up, going back go fighting the league champion with his shiny Zoroark, while Stiles's character rode back and forth in front of the daycare.

**Author's Note:**

> The Wailord trade happened to my friend. She traded with someone named DEREK who had a shiny Wailord, but didn't want to trade for her normal one.


End file.
